


bits and bites

by underscorepidge



Category: Black Veil Brides, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Demon Slayer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: A dumping ground for any AU and crossover ideas I have that may actually get written or left for someone else to pick up. Nothing is too cracky to cover.Appropriate fandom and character tags shall be added with each new addition.
Kudos: 2





	bits and bites

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know

As the warm orange glow of the candle lit up the room a trio were inhabiting, two of its’ occupants were occupied with pulling their futons out of the cabinet. The bear-head wearing boy was already on the floor, splayed out and well on his way to the embrace of deep sleep. They talked quietly, both reaching for what was left, when the y’all wooden pack in the back slowly began to unlatch.

Lonnie felt himself gulping nervously, looking over to see a head of impossibly fluffy looking, dark as night hair peaking out. Jeremy perked up, eyes lighting up in delight as he realized who was peeking out. “Andy!”, he called in audible joy, watching as the pack fully opened and someone stepped out, crouched low on the floor. As they rose, Lonnie’s heart (the traitor) begin to flutter frantically, face taking on a distinct red hue. The person who stepped out was...

...the cutest girl he had ever seen!  
Long black hair that seemed to be an almost green color at the tips cascaded around a pretty little face, fair skin offset by a pair of big blue eyes, not dissimilar to Jeremy’s, framed by long black lashes. Where one would see the mouth, though, was hidden by a large piece of bamboo, the color of the fabric holding it up not quite something he could determine. A dark grey dwarfed her thin shoulders, covering up a pale purple kimono that was patterned with leaves, held together by a white and pink obi. As he looked down, he could see a pair of sandals to match the purple of the kimono, together with thick socks and a dark colored material he could not quite name. A grey ribbon held her hair out of her face. It practically looked like she was exuding sparkles. His face felt like it was on fire now.

Jeremy smiled softly, opening up his arms for the little girl to scurry into, arms wrapping around his waist. “Lonnie, this is Andy, my little sibling!” Lonnie felt his heart wither just a little at those words, now just noticing the way that cheekbones were slowly peeking out. A noise that did NOT sound like a wounded animal, thank you very much, burst out of his mouth before his brain properly registered what was happening. CC grumbled from his spot on the floor, yelling at them to pipe down. Lonnie, in his best interests, ignores that mess in favor of letting lightning start to dance on his fingertips.

“All this time...” he starts, head bent down to let his hair shield his stormy gaze. Jeremy shifts away, moving his sibling behind him. “YOU’VE BEEN HIDING A GIRL?!” He yells out, the lighting on his fingertips now sparking dangerously. “For how long we’ve been traveling, you’ve hidden a girl from me?! It’s guys like you that give the Demon Slayer Corps an awful reputation!” He continues, hands waving this way and that, not registering the look of mild confusion the two siblings across from him share. “Do you think you can really just use this as a means of picking up girls?!”

Jeremy steps back, holding his hands up as a peace offering. “That’s not what I-“ he starts, but Lonnie just proceeds to get right in his face, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You’ve jeopardized my marriage by sending Ashley away!” He yells, pulling at his sword, Jeremy giving him a wide berth as he continued to yell. There was a lot of screaming afterwards.

And as all this chaos went on? CC slept like a rock, snot bubbles comically coming out of the nose of the bear head he was wearing.


End file.
